


What a Guide Must Do

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim wakes up handcuffed to the headboard and can’t get free.  What is going on?Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: Bondage





	What a Guide Must Do

What a Guide Must Do  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim wakes up handcuffed to the headboard and can’t get free. What is going on?   
Prompt: Bondage  
Type of Fanwork: Ficlet  
Title: What a Guide Must Do  
Warnings: Angst, drug use, language   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1221  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim woke up to the worst headache he had ever had in his life. He went to bring his hand up to shield his eyes from the light in the room, but he found himself handcuffed to the headboard. 

“Sandburg? What the fuck is going on?” Jim could hear Blair in the shower and knew that Blair probably couldn’t hear him. He would have to wait a few minutes until the water stopped running and then yell once again. Although, the thought of screaming for Blair once more didn’t make Jim feel any better. 

Jim took his free hand and covered up his eyes. His head was just pounding. What happened? Why was he in bed cuffed all by himself? Jim had to admit to himself that he liked when Blair wanted to role play. Jim usually was the bad guy and Blair was the cop. So using cuffs wasn’t new to either of them. But there hadn’t been any games last night. In fact, Jim couldn’t remember a darn thing about the entire night. _What the fuck?_

Blair shut the water off and tried to remain quiet as he got dressed. Once he walked out of the bathroom he heard Jim, immediately. 

“Sandburg, you better have a fucking good excuse for this.”

Blair rushed up the stairs and looked upset. Jim noticed that right away. _What in the hell did I miss?_

“Jim, are you feeling better?”

“Better than what, Chief?”

“Calm down. Don’t get upset. I’ll un-cuff you once I know you’re going to be safe.”

“I’m safe. I don’t understand, Blair. Why am I cuffed to the bed?”

“We out for a drink last night and while I was in the restroom, someone put something in your drink. I would guess some kind of Mickey or something. By the time I got you home, you were out of control. I finally got you upstairs and had to use the cuffs. Our neighbors called the police on us. Do you believe it?”

“Why did they call the police?”

“You were screaming that I was holding you hostage and you wanted to go free. Of course I couldn’t listen because I was busy taking your blood pressure, watching your eyes and keeping my head. I was so afraid that you would get worse. Simon came and I explained what happened. Oh by the way, we’re now officially out, you told Simon I loved to cuff you and fuck your brains out.”

“Oh please! Tell me I didn’t say that.”

“But you did. Simon helped me gag you for about four hours. Finally you stopped yelling and went to sleep. But I was afraid you would take off in the middle of the night. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you at the bar alone.”

“Jesus Christ, Blair, I’m a grown man. I should be able to be by myself at the bar. I wonder who did this. Did you know anyone at the bar?”

“Jim, it’s the bar we always go to, so we knew a lot of people. I have no idea who drugged you or why. Simon is getting the video feed as we speak. It’s been a really hard night for both of us. Well, for all three of us.”

“Gee, I’m so glad you included me in there. You can take the cuffs off now, Blair.”

“Not until Simon comes back. He made me promise I wouldn’t let you go until he was here too. I promised, man.”

“I’m sorry I scared you, Chief. Why don’t you lie down next to me and get a little sleep while we wait for Simon.”

“No way. You’re still drugged and I’m waiting for Simon.”

“Damn it, Blair. I have to piss. Now get over here and let me go.”

Blair got up and walked down the stairs. He called Simon and Simon said he was almost there. Blair sighed in relief. 

Jim still yelled downstairs for Blair to let him go and finally after about ten minutes, Simon arrived. 

Blair opened the door, smiling. “Thank God you’re here, man. He’s going to start screaming again, I think.”

“I think he’s pissed off now, Blair. Let’s go upstairs and take him out of those cuffs.”

Simon started up the stairs with Blair following close behind. They both looked over at the bed and yes, Jim was pissed. 

“Simon, I’m not going to hurt him or anyone else. I have to piss. Please take these cuffs off. He’s acting like I’m insane.”

Simon walked over to the bed and unlocked the cuffs. “With good reason, Jim. You were totally out of it last night. Thank goodness Blair was thinking fast and got those cuffs put on you. You could have hurt him or yourself. Say thank you, Jim.”

“Thank you, Blair for saving my ass once again. Now, I have to go to the bathroom if you don’t mind.” Jim almost ran to the bathroom. Blair and Simon walked down the stairs so they would be ready if Jim did any more crazy stuff. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he looked much better, they both noticed. “I could sure use some coffee.”

Simon smiled and said, “Sit down, I’ll get you a cup right now.”

“Sorry, Chief. I didn’t mean to scare you so much. I wonder who did this.”

Simon handed a cup of coffee to Jim and answered, “We know who did it. It was Maggie Stahl from records. She doesn’t like that you keep turning her down, but don’t seem to be dating, so she was taking it personal. She hoped to get some action last night, but Blair came into the scene and ruined it for her. She’s been arrested and is being charged right now. I have no idea why she would do anything like that, but it doesn’t matter.”

“She’s a really nice gal, Simon, I don’t want her to lose her job over this. Drop the charges. Please?”

Blair jumped up and said, “She can’t go around drugging people when she doesn’t get her way. That’s ridiculous.”

“Blair, I just want to drop it and forget about it. Simon, maybe you could give her one of your stern lectures. Would that work, Chief?”

“I guess. If this is the way you want it, so be it.”

“Thank you both for keeping me safe. But especially Blair for having those secret cuffs in his bedside table. They sure came in handy, eh, Chief?”

Simon stood up and said, “Okay, it’s time for me to leave. You two take the day off and get some rest or whatever you wish to do.” 

“Thank you, Simon,” Blair said. 

“What he said,” Jim added. 

As Simon left the loft he heard Jim telling Blair, “Let’s go up and use those cuffs for something good this time.”

Simon smiled all the way down the stairs. He knew that things would be fine. Even if Blair was pissed about Maggie. Jim would win him over. He always did.

The end


End file.
